Judgment Pirates
Summary After the Gokai Galleon crew discover via the latest intergalactic newspaper that their bounties have skyrocketed to 6,751,000 Zagin, with their captain not fazed by it, Navi's latest fortune tells them to look towards police for their next clue to obtain the Greatest Treasure. However, upon arriving to the nearest station while the others questioned if it's wise for them to enter, Captain Marvelous goes in and finds himself handcuffed by Officer Marika "Jasmine" Reimon of the SPD, who has been circulating wanted posters at the station and arrests him on the charge of piracy. While the others escape to the Gokai Galleon on his orders, Captain Marvelous manages to outrun the police before finding himself pursued by SPD chief Doggie Kruger, who easily defeats the pirate and confiscates his Mobirates. Before Kruger brings Captain Marvelous in, they accidentally stumble into a Zangyack scheme overseen by the Alienizer Buramudo to launch Subterranean Missiles to destroy every city on Earth in two hours. When their presence is discovered, Kruger is wounded as he manages to get Captain Marvelous out of harm's way. Though Captain Marvelous offers to help him, Kruger refuses to trust the pirate as he leaves him behind to stop the missile launch regardless of his injuries. Realizing how injured his captor is, Captain Marvelous saves the alien from the potential suicide mission and takes him to safety. With Captain Marvelous's sense of honor against all odds winning his trust, Kruger uncuffs the pirate and hands him back his Mobirates. Meanwhile, on their search for their captain, the other Gokaigers battle several Gormin and Zugormin units and defeat them by changing into the Go-ongers and Dairangers. By nightfall, Gokai Red rushes in and destroys the missile launching device in time before reuniting with his crew. Together, they change into the Dekarangers and defeat Buramudo. When Buramudo is enlarged, Gokaioh is formed to stop him from manually launching the one of the Subterranean Missiles, taking out some of the Zangyack fleet in the process. Kruger tells the Gokaigers they can now summon the powers of the Dekarangers. Using the Dekaranger keys, they summon the Pat Striker from within Gokaioh. The Pat Striker drives around Buramudo and fires a barrage of lasers at him before returning to Gokaioh to reform Deka Gokaioh. Both Deka Gokaioh and Buramudo engage in an intense gun fight until Deka Gokaioh finishes off Buramudo with the Gokai Full Blast. The next morning, the Gokaigers escort a wounded Kruger when they are cornered by a police barricade. However, Officer Banban "Ban" Akaza suddenly appears and notifies the alleged acts of piracy by the Gokaigers were proven to be a hoax instigated by the Zangyack Empire. Though the pirates are free to go as he takes Kruger, Ban warns Captain Marvelous not to abuse the Dekarangers' powers with a promise of personally hunting him down with less mercy as Kruger shown to the pirate. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Ayumi Kinoshita Jasmine/DekaYellow * Tetsu Inada Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster (voice) * Ryuji Sainei Ban/DekaRed * Daisuke Kirii Buramudo (voice)